When You Realize
by queenofthecourt07
Summary: When he was seventeen, Mike O'Donnell accepted a basketball scholarship, leaving his pregnant girlfriend out to dry. Twenty years later, he realizes that the life he chose wasn't everything he wanted. When he runs off, he finds the girl he'd left behind.
1. Going Back To Where I Belong

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I just recently saw this movie, and I fell in love with it! It's amazing, and I recommend it to all. (a few scenes are a little awkward, though. :D) Well I just had this idea, and I hope you guys like it. Review at the end, thanks ! There's no Alex, (sniff, sniff) but he may make a special appearance. **

_When he was seventeen, Mike O'Donnell accepted a basketball scholarship, leaving his girlfriend, Scarlett and his future child out to dry. Twenty years later, Mike comes to regret the life he chose, and he makes an encounter with the girl and daughter he'd left behind many years ago. _

When You Realize

Mike O'Donnell was sitting on his plane from California to New York, thinking about his twenty years since high school. In his final days as a senior in high school, he had to make a decision that would alter his life forever.

The day of the basketball championship, his coach announced to him that the scout from Ohio State was coming to watch him play. He was all pumped and ready to go, that is, until his girlfriend of three years came and gave him some news.

"_Hey baby, you made it." he said, kissing her cheek. She nodded, and looked down at her feet. "What's wrong?" he asked, interlacing their fingers. She looked as if she were at a lost for words. "What is it, Scar?" he asked. She looked up at him, and then back towards the crowded stadium. This was **his **night, she would tell him later. "It's-it's nothing. Just go play." she urged, and looked back down at their hands. He put a finger under her chin, and lifted it to look him in the eyes. "No, I can't play unless you tell me what you need to tell me." he said, running his fingertips down the side of her face. "Um, Mike...I'm pregnant." she stated. _

_His hold on her immediately released, and he slowly backed away from her. "Mike?" she questioned. "I-I'm sorry, Scar. I can't do this, I've got a future, and I can't be fathering a child." he said while continually backing away. "Mike! You can't leave me alone with our baby!" she exclaimed. Mike looked around to see if anyone had heard her. "Scarlett, I'm sorry. I just can't do this" he said, turning to walk away. "Okay Mike," she said through the tears. "You walk away, but when you wake up and realize this life isn't everything you dreamed of, don't you come and find me. I won't be waiting for you to come around." and with that, she walked away. _

At the time, he didn't think the life he chose would have any downfalls, but now he was seeing them. After he had gotten an ankle injury, he wasn't able to play anymore. He'd spent all his high school years perfecting his basketball skills, so he never really learned. He'd cheat on quizzes and tests, and that's how he maintained his C-D average. College was spent partying and playing basketball, and he didn't need to pass. His plan was to play college, and then go NBA, so he never majored in anything. Well now, he was a used-to-be loser. No job. No life. And the one he hated most, No family.

Scarlett was right, he would regret his decision. He hated his life, and he would do anything to change the past.

"Folks, we are landing in Albany, New York now. Please remain seated until the plane has come to a complete stop. Thank you for riding Delta airlines." a lady's voice sounded over the intercom. Mike was running to New York, to stay with his best friend from high school, Ned Gold.

Mike got his bags, and jumped into a cab. "Where to?" the man asked him. "2346 Ridgecrest Court," Mike told him, and they pulled out of the airport's parking lot. About a half an hour later, they pulled into the driveway of a huge mansion with long glass windows. "That'll be thirty-six dollars." the man told Mike. He reached into his back pocket, and pulled out his wallet. He opened it, and he was met with a picture of him and Scarlett at his senior homecoming. She wore a light pink dress, and her hair was in it's natural long blonde curls. He smiled lightly, and the cab driver coughed loudly to get Mike's attention. He shook his head quickly, and placed the money in the man's hands. "Thanks," he said, and drove off.

Mike carried all his bags up to the front porch of Ned's home, and glanced at the house. "Ned must've hit the jackpot," he muttered before knocking on the door. The door opened, and revealed a man in preppy chic clothing. Same old Ned.

"Hey Ned," Mike greeted cheerily. He hadn't seen Ned in twenty years. "Uh, can I help you?" Ned replied. Mike furrowed his eyebrows, "Um, yeah. It's me, Mike O'Donnell." he said. Ned's features immediately lit up. "Oh, Mike! God, I was remembering you from high school, but yeah. You've changed." he said, looking over Mike. "Yeah, and you haven't." Mike replied, glancing over Ned as well.

"Well come on in," Ned said, opening the door farther. Mike stepped in, and looked around the huge entry way. "How did you afford all of this?" Mike asked, gesturing to the room. "I just came up with a few computer softwares." Ned shrugged. Mike nodded in understanding. "Your room is upstairs." Ned said. (**ha, that rhymes. Sorry, now back to the story) ** Mike followed Ned up to his room, and he walked into a room that had plastic novelties hanging around every part of the room.

"What's with the cartoons?" Mike asked, placing his bags down. "Oh, just some collector's items I got off of Ebay for a hell of a good price." Ned said, proud of his investment. "Well, they kind of freak me out." Mike said, shuddering as he saw a stuffed Sponge Bob staring at him intensively. "Awh, you'll get used to them. I'll leave you to get settled into your new room." he said, closing the bedroom door behind him. So this was the life he always dreamed of.. being thirty-seven, and sleeping in an eight year old's bedroom.

Mike woke up from his afternoon nap to hear knocking on the door, there was a note by his bedside table.

_Going to the store for groceries,_

_be back later. Hope you enjoyed _

_your nap, sleeping beauty._

_-Ned_

Mike rolled his eyes, and crumpled up the paper. There was a knocking again. He sighed and climbed out of bed, and walked downstairs. Ned had probably forgotten his key or something. Knocking was heard again. "I'm coming!" Mike yelled, annoyed. Whoever it was, was quite impatient.

He opened the door, and was met with a familiar face. "Scar?" he questioned. Her eyes were wide, and a little taken back. "Mike?" she asked in the same tone. This wasn't happening, they couldn't be seeing each other after so many years. "Mom, who is this?" a teenage brunette girl asked behind Scarlett. She looked back at her daughter, and looked back at Mike. "J-Just an old friend, Maggie." she said. "Oh God." Mike said. The brunette girl had just called Scarlett mom. This- this was his daughter he'd left behind many years ago. All he knew right now, was that his former love and his daughter were standing in front of him, and he wanted them, and only them.

**Tell me what you think. Was it stupid? Good? Should I continue? Review.**


	2. I Told You So

**Hey you wonderful, amazing reviewers! Thank you so, so much for the reviews for last chapter, they mean everything. So I'm sorry for the lack of updates, school was getting pretty intense, and I was stressed. Throw flames if need be, but school's out, summer's in :D Here's chapter two, hope you like it. Review at the end, please. Thanks.**

**Chapter 2- I Told You So**

Suppose I called you up tonight,

And told you that I loved you.

And suppose I said I wanna come back home.

And suppose I cried, and said I think

I've finally learned my lesson.

And I'm tired of spending all my time alone.

Mike knew he probably looked like an idiot standing there, staring in awe. He couldn't believe it. Scarlet, his Scarlet right there in front of him, and with their daughter. Maggie was it? She was beautiful, just like her mother. This, this was fate giving him a second chance. It had to be. He wasn't going to screw it up this time. He was going to take the road he should have taken twenty years ago. "Maggie, why don't you go wait in the car." Scarlet suggested. The brunette girl nodded, and smiled at Mike.

"It was nice to meet you-" she said, giving him a questioning look. "Mr. O'Donnell," he finished, and Scarlet placed her head in her hand in frustration. "Really?" Maggie asked. "That's my last name too. Huh, well see you around Mr. O'Donnell."

"Are you really that stupid?" Scarlet asked, lifting her head from her hand and looking at Mike gave a confused expression, which made her roll her eyes.

"Hi Maggie," Scarlet mocked Mike's voice. "Both of our last names are O'Donnell which means that I'm the father you never met. You see, back in high school, I chose basketball over your mother and you. No hard feelings though, right?"

"Scar-" Mike said, but she cut him off. "No, don't you dare call me that!" she ordered.

If I told you that I realized

You're all I ever wanted.

And it's killin' me to be so far away.

Would you tell me that you loved me too,

And would we cry together.

Or would you simply laugh at me, and say.

Mike sighed heavily, "Scarlet, I know that what I did back then was horrible, unforgivable, but I'm here now, and I want to make things right." he said. Scarlet stepped back and shook her head. "No Mike," she stated. "I told you, May 20 1989, In Blue Ridge High School's gym, that if you walked away from me then, you weren't getting another chance. You walked away, and now it's my turn. Leave me and Maggie alone." and she was gone.

I told you so,

Oh I told you so.

I told you someday you'd come crawling back,

And asking me to take you in.

I told you so, but you had to go.

Now I've found somebody new,

And you will never break my heart in two again.

Mike laid back down in his bed, and stared up at the ceiling, Scarlet's final words to him twenty years ago ringing in his head.

"_Okay Mike, you walk away. But when you wake up and realize this life isn't everything you've dreamed of, don't you come and find me. I won't be waiting for you to come around."_

She was absolutely right. He'd ruined both of their lives by that stupid choice. He wasn't giving up all hope yet. He had to get her and Maggie back.

If I got down on my knees,

And told you I was yours forever.

Would you get down on yours too, and take my hand?

Would we get hat old time feeling?

Would we laugh and talk for hours?

The way we did when our love first began.

To clear his head, he decided to take a drive throughout his old town. He smiled as he passed by the familiar places. Blue Ridge High School, and old park he and Scarlet would go on dates to, the old diner. Why on earth would he choose that basketball scholarship over this? Oh right, it was all about him and what he wanted. And at the time, he wanted basketball and stardom, not a wife and a daughter at eighteen.

Would you tell me that you missed me too

And that you've been so lonely?

And you waited for the day that I returned.

And we'd live in love forever, and that I'm your one and only,

Or would you say the tables finally turned?

As he drove through his old neighborhood, a house caught his attention. There in the front window you could see Scarlet's head resting on another man's shoulder as they watched T.V. In pure bliss. "She..moved on?" Mike questioned, stopping his car, and resting his head back against the seat.

Would you say:

I told you so.

Oh, I told you so.

I told you someday you'd come crawling back,

And asking me to take you in.

I told you so, but you had to go.

Now I've found somebody new, and you will never break my heart in two again.

Now I've found somebody new, and you will never break my heart in two again...

**I don't the Carrie Underwood lyrics, and as much as I would love to, I don't own 17 again.. Zac Efron on the other hand, all I have to say is move over Vanessa.**

**Ha ha, just kidding. Their super adorable together. Wellpps, please review for a quicker update, and tell me what YOU want to SEE in FUTURE CHAPTERS!  
Sorry this was so short, didn't know what else to include, and I didn't want to ramble. So tell me what you think. Horrific/Stupid/Boring/Okay/Good/Pretty Good/Amazing/Fantastic/Amazingly Fantastic or you can put it on a scale of 1-10 (one being horrible, ten being amazingly fantastic) thanks. - court **


End file.
